


Stiles and Derek

by distraughtlover



Series: Stiles, You Lucky Bastard [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Stiles gets more than just his mind blown.





	Stiles and Derek

Stiles had always been attracted to Derek ever since they met two years ago. Derek became friends with him and his large group after being introduced to them by his sister, and he fit in naturally. Sure, he could be scowly and rough half the time, but Stiles enjoyed that side of him. He also loved that the other half of Derek was fun and outgoing, and it was always fun to see how Derek would be each day, what mood he would be in. 

It also helped that Derek was only two years older than the rest of them. He could barely think of a time when Derek didn’t hang out with him and all his friends, and Stiles enjoyed his company immensely. Not only did they have a ton of fun together, even when Derek was in a sour mood, but there had also been a couple of instances where their antics had gotten them into trouble.

Ah, good times.

But Stiles was also immensely hot for Derek. Half the time he wanted to get fucked by Derek, and the other half he wanted to fuck Derek’s awesome ass all night long. It was practically everything about him. He was beyond muscular and Stiles always caught himself staring at Derek’s powerful chest and firm biceps. He also gulped whenever Derek stretched and he caught a small glimpse of his abs underneath his shirt. His facial hair was also outstanding, the stubble complimenting Derek’s face perfectly.

He wanted Derek bad.

At first, he had been too shy to do anything about his crush, even while knowing Derek was gay. But thanks to a few years of lacrosse, Stiles had gained muscle and endured puberty, and was no longer the scraggly young teenager. Even though he was only 18 and still in high school (senior year, though!) he had gotten compliments about the fine young man he had turned into. For the first time in his life, he believed that he was actually good looking with a nice body to go along with it. 

His dick had also grown to a very nice length and girth, so extra, extra bonus points. 

He had thought nothing would come of his pretty-much-primal crush on Derek, mainly because of his own inability to do anything about it, until Derek called one day and asked if he wanted to hang out. It was Saturday in the afternoon and Stiles’ dad was at work, so he said yes and drove over to Derek’s loft. Derek answered the door when he rang the bell and smiled at him.

“Hey Stiles, come on in,” Derek said.

They did their bro-handshake and Stiles entered the loft style apartment. From the doorway to the right was the open living room. Behind was the dining room and next to both was the kitchen. The bedroom was to the left of the front door and upstairs was a study area. They both plopped down on the couch and talked for some time before going straight to the Playstation 4. 

“When does Lacrosse season start?” Derek asked while punching the pads and using the analog stick on the controller.

“Pretty soon, actually. In a couple of weeks if I’m not mistaken,” Stiles said.

They paused the game to get drinks and sat talking.

“Man, I wish I had done a sport in high school,” Derek said.

“Yeah, it’s been pretty good for the most part,” Stiles said.

“I was this close to doing basketball,” Derek said.

“Dude, why didn’t you?” Stiles asked. 

Derek said he had been lazy and kept putting it off until it was too late. That led to talking about the different sports in spring and fall. Stiles noticed the two of them were sitting close, basically right next to each other, but it was an innocent observation. 

“I definitely prefer the Spring season over the fall for Lacrosse, but I’m still a bit nervous,” Stiles said.

“How come?” Derek asked with an inquisitive look on his face.

“I don’t know. I guess because its senior year and just the pressure in general,” Stiles said.

“Yeah but you and Scott and Isaac have done great the past year. You’ll probably be even better,” Derek said, punching Stiles’ arm lightly. Well, “lightly” according to Derek’s definition, although Stiles didn’t care. 

“Thanks man, I appreciate it a lot. But I think I’m still going to be nervous for a bit,” Stiles said.

Derek made a hmm sound and was thoughtful for a few seconds, thinking about something. 

“Would me sitting on your cock calm your nerves?” Derek asked.

Stiles barked out a laugh because him and Derek had that kind of humor together.

“Good one. Our game is waiting for us,” Stiles said.

“I mean it,” Derek said.

Stiles saw that they were somehow even closer and Derek had put an arm resting behind Stiles on the edge of the couch.

“Derek, come on. It’s not so funny when you keep going at it,” Stiles said, becoming slightly nervous and only because he was afraid Derek really was joking.

“Stiles, I’m serious. I want to sit on your dick, preferably as long as I can,” Derek said, completely meaning it. 

Stiles jaw dropped the slightest bit. There was no way Derek was telling the truth, and yet he somehow knew Derek meant every word.

“But…I mean…dude, for real?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded his head.

“Yup. Not only do I want to help calm your nerves, I really want your dick,” Derek said.

Stiles felt himself becoming hard but he controlled it. For now, at least.

“And before it gets weird between us, I’m not expecting a relationship or anything. I love our friendship and I think it’s fantastic, and it’s just that I’ve also been attracted to you for a while,” Derek said, letting himself express what he thought without a second to spare. 

“I hope you’re not joking, cause I feel the same fucking way,” Stiles said, eager for what might happen next. 

Derek let out a breath and then the both of them laughed, because even when talking about this topic, they both felt comfortable around each other. 

“Look, Derek. I freaking love our friendship also, and I think we would be fine if we had sex. I don’t think there would be an issue afterwards,” Stiles said.

“But are you going to want a relationship?” Derek asked.

Stiles thought and while it would be nice, he just didn’t think that it was the time.

“I’m ok with not having a relationship if you are,” Stiles said.

They both agreed and then like nothing, they both started to lean in to try a kiss. Neither could help themselves from laughing before their lips met.

“Come on, let’s get serious,” Derek said, still laughing, and Stiles agreed. They calmed down enough and then they leaned forward, their mouths meeting eagerly. 

When they pulled apart, Stiles already felt in heaven. Derek stood and pulled Stiles up from the couch.

“Bedroom. Now,” Derek said.

Stiles was more than eager to follow Derek into his bedroom, basically tripping on his own feet a couple of times. When they were inside, Derek latched onto Stiles and they resumed kissing, their intensity heating up. Derek was the first to pull his shirt over his head, and Stiles quickly followed suit. He gasped when their naked chests collided and the heat sent an overwhelming urge of lust into his brain. 

Their belt buckles clinked noisily as they undid them and their jeans, slipping them off onto the floor. Derek was in a pair of Navy blue boxer briefs that were tight and accentuated his God-like muscular form, and Stiles was in a pair of red plaid boxers. 

And then like nothing, Derek quickly pulled down his underwear and helped Stiles out of his own as well. Their cocks pressed against each other and Stiles moaned like crazy. He looked down and practically drooled at the wonderful sight of Derek’s cock. It was long to the perfect length and a supple thickness, and his balls looked just as appealing. Derek saw Stiles’ dick and his mouth just about watered at the sight. Stiles had really grown into himself and his dick was the perfect example. 

“If this is your first time, just let me know and we’ll take it slow,” Derek said, wanting him to know there truly wasn’t a rush.

Stiles smiled genuinely and said, “It’s not, but damn if I don’t care for you even more.”

Derek then eagerly sat down at the front of his bed and pulled Stiles forward, both of their cocks hard. 

“Then let’s not waste any time,” Derek said, before grabbing Stiles’ dick and jerking it up and down.

Stiles groaned at the feeling of Derek’s hand moving up and down on his dick, and then he was shocked out of his mind when Derek instantly put his mouth forward and began sucking his dick. 

“Holy shit,” Stiles said, his knees buckling a bit. 

Derek was truly not wasting any time by going slow. His mouth worked up and down at a constant pace, slurping and tasting all he could of Stiles’ cock. His mouth went up and sucked off the tip, then he grabbed the base of Stiles cock and held it with his hand as his tongue went in quick circles around the tip of Stiles dick. 

“God, your cock is delicious,” Derek said.

“Your mouth is so fucking hot,” Stiles said, groaning.

Derek then went down to Stiles’ balls and began sucking them furiously. He licked them and his tongue traveled across each one. He sucked Stiles left ball, popped it out of his mouth and then went to his right one, and then he put both of Stiles’ balls in his mouth and worked them with his tongue.

Stiles was close to spilling.

“Derek, take it easy, I’m about to cum,” Stiles said.

Derek pushed Stiles’ balls out of his mouth and smiled with lust up at Stiles.

“Can’t have that. I’m not done with you yet,” Derek said.

While Stiles let his dick calm down, Derek stood up and walked to his bedside table. He bent over the slightest bit to open up a drawer and pulled out a condom and lubrication. Stiles could not stop staring at the glorious view of Derek’s big muscular ass. He couldn’t wait for what would come next.

“Think your good now?” Derek asked.

“Definitely,” Stiles said, nodding his head quickly.

Derek laughed and shuffled onto the bed while Stiles followed him. 

“Wait, let me suck your dick before we move on,” Stiles said.

“Next time. Right now, I need your big cock inside me,” Derek said.

Derek was killing Stiles with his words, his mouth, and his hands. He couldn’t wait for the next part. 

“Get on your back,” Derek said, and Stiles quickly did, shuffling around on the smooth bed sheets and getting comfortable. Derek flicked the packed condom at him and Stiles grabbed it and put it at his side. 

Derek then climbed over Stiles and sat down on him. It was like having a handsome muscular Greek God on top of you and the weight and Derek and everything felt amazing. 

Derek popped open the lube bottle and asked, “Do you want to do the honors, or should I?”

“You start, because I want to watch you finger yourself, and then I’ll have a go,” Stiles said.

Derek was practically teasing him with his eyes and then he coated his index finger with lube and brought his hand around. Stiles was close to bursting every time Derek did something, and this was no different. Watching Derek finger himself was unbelievably hot and his facial expressions took the cake.

“Your turn,” Derek said.

Stiles was eager as he took the bottle and coated two fingers with lube, and then before he knew it, his fingers slowly slid into Derek’s tight ass. He groaned at the feeling and then worked his fingers so Derek would be ready for him.

“That’s enough, get your cock in me now,” Derek said.

Stiles furiously nodded his head and Derek moved back a bit so Stiles could open the condom and roll it down his cock. He then drenched it in lube practically and made sure it was all set.

“Ready when you are, big guy,” Stiles said.

Derek then scooted forward and grabbed Stiles’ cock with his right hand, positioning his hole over it. Then, he started to sink down on it, and he went down further while Stiles’ dick went further inside Derek’s hole. 

When he was sitting completely on Stiles’ dick, they both moaned loudly at the connection. As Derek started to slowly move, he told Stiles, “Say something.”

Stiles thought for what he could say but his mind was only focused on the tight wonderful heat surrounding his dick.

“Your so fucking hot Derek, and your body is so fucking incredible, and you going crazy over my dick is making me wild,” Stiles said.

Derek seemed to like that and he began to move quicker, rocking forward and backward with a lustful smile on his face. He rose up halfway and then slid back down Stiles’ cock, eliciting a groan from him. Stiles was amazed at the feeling of being inside Derek. His hole was the best thing Stiles had ever experienced—apart from his mouth—and he was doing his best not to cum early. Then Derek began bouncing up and down on Stiles’ cock and the look on his face said it was the best thing Derek had ever experienced. His groans and moans were deep and manly and sent shivers through Stiles.

While Derek continued to bounce, Stiles latched his hands onto Derek’s skin and they traveled all over the expense of Derek’s body. They went across his muscular chest and gently pinched his nipples, and then they roamed up and down Derek’s powerful back and his sides. Then Stiles realized how amazing it was to feel Derek’s butt pressing his skin up and down, and he brought his hands to the back and held onto Derek’s ass. His hands massaged Derek’s firm delicious globes repeatedly. Then, he held Derek’s right cheek and slapped the left one lightly, repeating the action a few more times. He went back to holding Derek’s ass cheeks and was in awe of how muscular and big Derek’s ass was. 

They both knew it was time to switch positions and Derek lifted himself off Stiles’ cock. They moved around to the front of the bed where Derek got on his back. Stiles stood on the floor and lifted up one of Derek’s legs and inserted himself back inside, and began to pound into him eagerly and with robust thrusts. 

“Fuck yeah, Stiles,” Derek said deeply and eagerly. 

Stiles groaned at the feeling and continued to thrust his cock inside Derek’s hole. The feeling of the two of them naked and having hot, amazing, out-of-this-world sex was sending Stiles to another level. He continued to pound Derek’s ass and then eventually he knew he was going to cum soon.

Derek had already started jerking his cock and within seconds he came all over his chest, groaning each time his cock pulsed with cum. Derek clenching around his dick was the final straw and Stiles said, “I’m gonna cum.”

“I want you to shoot that hot cum in my mouth,” Derek said.

Stiles thrusted several more times and then pulled out, feeling ready. Derek quickly got up and sat and got ready for Stiles to cum, opening his mouth and holding out his tongue. He only had to jerk a couple of times before a large load of cum sprayed Derek’s face, his mouth, and probably part of his bed. 

Stiles felt everything around him collapse as he orgasmed. The sensation was incredible but even more so in a way he couldn’t describe. It was heaven. 

His cock pulsed multiple times with shooting cum and Derek caught most of it with his mouth. The rest splashed his cheeks and hit part of his bed. When Stiles was done, Derek swallowed all of the cum he caught with his tongue and mouth and was in awe at the taste of Stiles’ cum, making an mmmm sound as it all went down deliciously. He then gently grabbed Stiles’ sensitive cock and sucked him off again, getting the rest of the cum from the head, moaning around the length. 

Stiles watched as Derek had caught his cum, swallowed it, and then went to work on his cock again. He was completely astounded and floored by how Derek had acted. 

It was silent before Derek spoke. “Do you have to get back soon?”

Stiles shook his head sideways and said, “Nope, not yet.”

“Good. Let’s rest from this,” Derek said. 

After Derek had cleaned himself up, they both climbed naked into his bed and lay on their backs. 

“Do you feel anything different between us?” Stiles asked.

“If anything, I think we’re gonna be even better friends,” Derek said. 

“I full wholeheartedly agree,” Stiles said. 

They were silent for a few moments before Stiles said, “That. Was. INCREDIBLE.”

Derek voiced his agreement and said, “You seriously have the best dick. I’m already waiting for our next time.”

“I’m so freaking glad we’re gonna continue this,” Stiles said. 

Not only had Stiles just had fantastic, eleven out of ten, mind-blowing sex, his friendship with Derek was unscathed and completely intact, if not even better.

Nothing was better than this.


End file.
